Whispering Kiss
by gengie
Summary: Kaisoo Romance. BL. Short Fiction. Complete. Bagi Jongin lelaki itu punya cara sendiri menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan sikap malu-malunya itu/"Kaulah Hyung, kau terlalu imut dan polos. Hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku tertawa selepas ini."


Dentuman melodi musik mengalun lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Kepalanya terantuk kedepan dan kebelakang mengikuti irama yang ia dengar melalui _speaker headset_nya. Rindang pohon yang tengah ia duduki akarnya menjatuhkan daun-daunnya setiap sekian detik akibat hembusan angin, ia menyeka setitik keringat yang meluncur didahinya akibat cuaca panas yang cukup terik hari ini.

Tumpukan beberapa buku dan tas ranselnya yang ada disampingnya berantakan akibat ia yang asal menaruhnya saat sampai. Matanya yang bulat bergerak mengikuti sebuah objek yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Walaupun terhalang beberapa semak yang menutupi tempatnya duduk, tapi matanya yang berbingkai kacamata masih dapat menangkap setiap gerakan lincah lelaki itu dari celah dedaunan yang rapat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat lelaki itu melompat dan tertawa senang saat ia berhasil menciptakan _point_ untuk timnya. Itu -lelaki itu- Jongin yang tengah melesat cepat bagai angin bersama bola basket ditangannya. Matahari tepat berada diatas kepala saat ia menonton latihan basket lelaki itu yang anehnya menggunakan lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah dibandingkan berlatih di lapangan _indoor_ yang jelas lebih nyaman disaat hari panas seperti siang ini.

Beruntung angin cukup deras berhembus beberapa kali, memberikan rasa nyaman pada badannya yang basah dengan keringat. Pekikan penonton yang didominasi kaum hawa itu menembus gendang telinganya yang memakai _headset_, ia tak habis pikir dengan jarak yang cukup jauhpun ia masih dapat mendengar histeris penggemar Jongin. Melihat jika ia sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk menonton latihan Jongin karena penggemarnya yang menutup jarak pandang Kyungsoo, ia memilih untuk mengambil secara acak bukunya yang berhambur didepannya. Ia mulai membaca setelah menaikkan _volume playlist_ musiknya untuk meredam segala suara yang tak ingin ia dengar (suara dari arah lapangan basket khususnya).

Terhanyut dengan bacaan didepannya ia tak menyadari jika ada suara gemerisik dari semak-semak didepannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar dengan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat menuju arahnya. Lelaki itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Mulutnya terbuka menyuarakan sesuatu beberapa kali, hingga lelaki itu tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sebelah _headset_ Kyungsoo. Sontak saja mata Kyungsoo membulat saat merasakan gerakan tersebut, dengan kaget ia menoleh kearah lelaki itu.

"Jongin?"

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar nada kaget dari Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_ daritadi mengabaikanku, padahal aku sudah memanggil _Hyung_ beberapa kali."

"Eh? _Mian_, kurasa aku terlalu fokus." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat buku yang ada ditangannya. Jongin mengangguk sebelum memasang sebelah _headset _Kyungsoo yang ada ditangannya ketelinganya sendiri.

"Kau sudah selesai latihan?"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Merasa tak ada yang ingin melanjutkan percakapan diantara mereka serta wajah Jongin yang terlalu dekat dan lekat menatap wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Ia melepas kontak matanya dengan kaku dan mulai membuka bukunya kembali. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tawa renyah Jongin menghampiri gendang telinganya.

Alis Kyungsoo terpaut bingung kembali menatap Jongin yang masih tertawa disampingnya. Tapi wajah bingung lelaki itu justru membuatnya semakin lucu dimata Jongin.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Jongin menggeleng dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya melengkung menandakan ia masih menahan tawa, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Jongin~"

Jongin kembali menggeleng.

"Apa ada kotoran diwajahku?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau semakin tertawa?"

"_Hyung_ mau tau?" Ia mengangguk, menjatuhkan bukunya disamping kakinya.

"Sini…" Ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan gerakan tangan yang seakan ingin membisikinya sesuatu. Kyungsoo maju beberapa jengkal dari duduknya sebelum terkejut dengan aksi Jongin. Matanya refleks membola saat Jongin mengambil kacamatanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menekuk wajahnya, perlahan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil menggosok matanya yang lelah, entah berapa jam waktu yang ia gunakan membaca tadi dan Kyungsoo baru sadar jika hari sudah mulai sore.

"Ahahaha…"

"Berhenti tertawa."

"Baiklah, aku serius sekarang, mendekatlah _Hyung_ kalau kau ingin tau sebuah rahasia." Jongin kembali menunjukkan gerakan bahwa ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi kini Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh selidik, tak langsung percaya saat tadi ia dibohongi.

"Kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku lagi kan?"

"Tidak, kemarilah _Hyung_." Dengan ragu kyungsoo kembali mengangkat tubuhnya menuju Jongin.

"Lebih dekat _Hyung_." Dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus bingung ia mulai merpatkan tubuhnya hingga ia terdiam kaku akan gerakan Jongin.

Chu.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat merasakan tekanan pada bibirnya. Pipinya perlahan memanas menampilkan rona merah tipis. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melempar tubuhnya menjauh dari Jongin. Dan Jongin kembali tertawa.

"_Yah!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti tertawa Jongin, ini tidak lucu!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan suara gugup seakan menahan malu.

"Astaga _Hyung_, kau lucu sekali, memangnya _Hyung_ kira aku tidak tau jika sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku saat aku berlatih. Wajahmu _Hyung_, astaga itu lucu sekali saat kau merengut kesal karena pandanganmu terhalang oleh penonton yang ada didekat lapangan."

O.O

"Dan lagi apa susahnya menonton kekasihmu dari dekat dibanding sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu? Apa _Hyung _takut pada penggemarku? Makanyakan kubilang kita harus mengumumkannya, dan lagi _Hyung_ tadi polos sekali saat kusuruh maju untuk kucium."

O.O

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan wajah yang semakin merah saat mendengar ocehan Jongin. Terlalu gemas Jongin maju mengangkat kedua tangannya tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kaulah _Hyung_, kau terlalu imut dan polos. Hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku tertawa selepas ini."

.

.

THE END

.

.

oOo

**Whispering Kiss**

**Story By: Gengie/Z**

**KaiSoo's Fanfiction**

**Complete**

oOo

A/N:

Aaaa… sumpah saya merasa Kyungsoo terlalu polos disini. Si imut itu selalu bisa buat saya histeris dengan segala tingkahnya walaupun dia cuma diam didepan kamera. Oke saya kangen banget buat nulis _fluff_ tentang mereka. Semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu buruk. Oya ini bisa dibilang kayak salah satu kejadian setelah mereka pacaran dari ff saya yang My Love, _short sequel_ maksudnya :3 saya sih berniat ingin buat sequel yang rumit dari cerita itu, tapi saya pikir-pikir lagi buat ff chaptered karena takut nggak bisa saya selesaikan .

Btw, doa'in saya dengan UTS yang menunggu di minggu depan T.T

Makasih yang sudah mau mampir buat baca :D

Big Thanks to (reviewer from My Love):

lolamoet | raul . sungsoo12 | ryanryu | rebeccakiney81 | setyoningt | Hany Kwan | donutkim | HunHan's Baby | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH | cha83 | lacie-song | opikyung0113 | rossadilla17 | Sexy Rose |ArraHyeri2 | hyosnn


End file.
